Talk:Goku VS Superman 2/@comment-26871575-20150830190349/@comment-26871575-20150914151921
To MeleeMaster248 Honestly just about everything you've said can be countered by "go back and read what I said properly" why put "Superman would harm the earth if he did this" against him and not Goku?, aside from the fact that it's not considered in Death Battle? For the same reason why Goku wouldn't destroy the Sun to stop Superman, it's not in his character to do so, as per one of the rules that I established - that the personalities of both combatants would be taken into account. Even if we assume that their retrictions of killing their opponents are ignored we have to assume that their other character traits remained, otherwise it wouldn't be Goku vs Superman, it would just be two badly dressed psychopaths with Godly powers trying to kill each other. Also, despite clearly saying that Superman's never encountered chi based opponents, you still use it against him and treat it like magic despite you clearly stating it's a theory by Lex Luthor. You know the amount of holes that came with using this against Superman and yet you still chose to use it against him. '' I also stated that enough force can damage him, and that given his lack of experience dealing with ki he would at least be vulnerable to it. ''Sorry but that was kind of hypocritical for you to put the no limits rule on Goku without acknowledging his losses and deaths. '' I didn't say that Goku had no limits, I said that his potential has no limits, there is a difference. I'm fully aware of both of Goku's deaths and all the time that he's got beaten, but then again Superman has lost before and in a way was killed against Doomsday (or put into a state of comatose healing), if we put the most powerful canon version of Goku against Superman then Goku wins. ''Superman's a much more skilled combatant than you're putting him out to be. He hasn't just received training in torquasm ra and vo, and it's not like comparing an academic scholar to Bruce Lee. Even if Superman's inconsistent and Goku's a skiled fighter, that's a weak comparison and ignorant of combat feats Superman has. I'm fully aware of the training that Superman has had. He's recieved training in two different alien martial arts by Mongul, been trained in both wrestling and boxing by Wonder Woman and in several Earth martial arts by Batman. But even if we take all this into consideration Goku has still consistenly shown the ability to adapt better in combat. Even if Superman were to fight against Goku using this multitude of martial arts skills he'd eventually adapt to his fighting style, because that's what he's always been able to do. Sorry, but no matter how much people complain about how Superman has multiple writers and Goku has one, that's just how Superman is. This sounds more like cherry picking than being fair. Trying to make a "consistent" Superman is impossible and is just gonna piss people off, and I'm not counting about the infinity feat. '' Cherry picking has nothing to do with it, you'll notice that I also stated at the beginning that I wouldn't allow for any inconsistencies from the side of Dragon Ball either. I also didn't include any anime filler scenes for Goku either, such as Broly or Kid Buu galaxy busting. ''There are also a number of times when you're giving Goku more of the benefit of the doubt than Superman in regards to pressure points and how he'd handle Superman going to the sun should he resort to that scenario. Calculations I'd rather not talk about since that all comes down to interpretation and no one has a right one or similar one unless they copy and paste it from someone else. I have provided scans and evidence of why Goku would do what he did, also what I've said about Goku not showing any pressure points is true. The only time pressure points have worked against Goku are when he's lowered his ki and dropped his guard, not likely to be an issue in a 1-on-1 battle. I also provided scans of Goku using the environment in battle and how he's extremely adapt at figuring out his opponent's weakness. I will admit Goku has lost before, but only when the difference in power between him and his opponent is too great, however it isn't in the case of Superman